


Make Them Stop

by RandyQueen



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, John Is So Done, M/M, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Secret Relationship, blink and you miss it - Freeform, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen
Summary: John doesn't know why he keeps inviting Alex and Jefferson over when he know that they are going to fight.Or where Alex and Jefferson always fight when they are together and it annoys their friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Jefferson and Alex were arguing. _Again._ It wasn’t like John wasn’t used to it; only that he was getting tired of it. It was all they seemed to do no matter the time of day. Even their friends agreed.

 

_Started new chat- Make Them Stop!_

_You invited NotSatisfied, AndPeggs, LargeBaguette, TaiTaiPren, MadasaHatter, NotSoCinn, and Seductress_

 

_TurtBoi: HELP ME_

_NotSatisfied: Jamilton fighting again?_

_AndPeggs: Of course. What else would he text about?_

_TurtBoi: They’re arguing about the weather. HOW?_

_LargeBaguette: They will always find a way._

_NotSoCinn: Have you tried to get them to stop? And why do you always keep inviting them to your house?_

_TurtBoi: YES! They won’t let me talk. Entertainment._

_TaiTaiPren: JUST SMASH THEM TOGETHER AND GET IT OVER WITH_

_Seductress: Honey, no. They will start to physically fight. And not in the good way._

_MadasaHatter: I agree. Thomas would not stand for it._

_TurtBoi: Neither would Alex. He will go down screaming and fighting._

_TurtBoi: Gtg. Alex stormed out. Hope he doesn’t do anything stupid._

_NotSatified: Good Luck._

_TurtBoi has signed off_

 

John stood to follow Alex, giving Jefferson a glare. Jefferson scrunched his face in what only could be disgust.

“You okay?” John asked once they stood outside.

“He just makes me so,” Alex put his hands up, his fingers not quite like a fist, “ugh!”

John nodded sympathetically. “I know.”

“Let’s go.”

Later brought them to _The Generals_ , a place owned by the pseudo-dad, George Washington. It was a small diner/bar that was a hangout for the group. Alex had texted for their friends to meet up with them.

“He’s so infuriating” Alex complained.

“We know. You’ve told us seven times now,” Maria rolled her eyes.

John saw Alex’s eye twitch. Alex had so much more to say.

“But-”

“No,” Eliza said. Her word was pretty much law.

Alex sighed in defeat. John rested a hand on his shoulder.

Peggy suddenly started to clap her hands energetically. “I know how to make everything better!”

“How?”

“We need to get Alex laid.” She was met with multiple agreements. Except from Alex himself.

“No, not happening,” he protested.

Lafayette shook their head. “She is right, _Mon ami_.”

“Not you too!”

Hercules wrapped his arm around Lafayette. “You could fuck Jefferson.”

Alex choked on his drink.

Angelica slapped his arm. “Not around the children,” She indicated to John and Peggy.

“Hey!” They both said.

“No way!” Alex practically yelled.

“Don’t diss unless you tried it,” Hercules shrugged.

Alex set his head down on the table. He was muttering about “Why couldn’t have better friends?” and “Why are they _my_ friends?”

Just then, George appeared with a drink tray. “How’s Jefferson?” He asked.

The table collectively groaned. “Not good I take it?” George asked.

“Yes.”

“Enjoy,” he said and put the tray own.

Alex took about four of the drinks, rapidly downing them. No one complained.

Everyone was drunk by the time they left. Maria and Eliza had left not long after George appeared, claiming to be “tired.” It was a load of bull. Lafayette and Hercules had taken to drunk cuddles, Peggy was flirting with a random person, and Alex- well he was the worst. He had decided to stare at the wall and say nothing.

It a nightmare. Nothing was worse than a silent Alexander Hamilton. John and Angelica, the only sober ones, waited anxiously. A few seconds later Alex stood unsteadily.

“Imma go,” he slurred.

John stood as well.

“No,” Alex said, “I’ll call a cab.”

John sat back down.

“Good boy,” Alex said, patting John’s head before leaving.

John shared a look with Angelica.

 

_Opened chat- Make Them Stop!_

_You invited NotSatisfied, LargeBaguette, NotSoCinn, and AndPeggs_

 

_TurtBoi: I’m about to slap one of them._

_LargeBaguette: Why are you always there when they argue?_

_TurtBoi: I have no clue. It’s like some higher being wants me to suffer._

_NotSatisfied: Then suffer in silence._

_TurtBoi: *Gasp* Angie, how could you do this to me?_

_AndPeggs: Have you met her?_

_NotSoCinn: How about instead of complaining about how they need to get together or stop arguing, why not do something about it?_

_TurtBoi: Eliza, you’re a genius!_

_LargeBaguette: That shouldn’t be new._

_TurtBoi: Shh._

 

John set his phone down. Eliza did have a point. He needed to do something about. He looked to where Jefferson and Alex were still arguing.

 

John stood and walked up to them. He grabbed Alex’s arm and started to the door.

“Hey! I’m not done,” Alex said, angrily

“Don’t care,” John said, shoving him into his car.

Alex pouted. “Take me back.”

“Nope.”

“Fine."

John dropped him off at Alex’s apartment. It was funny to see Alex stomp into the complex. He drove to his house. He walked in to see that Jefferson had left. Shaking his head, he walked to his room and plopped on his bed.

 

John was going to seriously hurt someone. He, like an idiot, once again invited Alex and Jefferson to his house. Why he had no idea.

They argued about something that John didn’t care for. He pulled his phone out and opened the chat.

 

_Opened chat- Make Them Stop!_

_You invited NotSatisfied, AndPeggs, LargeBaguette, TaiTaiPren, MadasaHatter, NotSoCinn, and Seductress_

 

_Turtboi: I need to stop inviting them to my house._

_NotSoCinn: Why do you do it?_

_TurtBoi: I don’t know. Maybe I’m subconsciously trying to get them together? Plus, they are entertaining sometimes._

_LargeBaguette: I will never understand you, John._

_TaiTaiPren: No one does._

 

_AndPeggs changed group name to ‘Burn John’_

 

_TurtBoi: Peggy!_

_AndPeggs: Yes *flutters eyelashes*_

_TurtBoi: *Glares*_

_MadasaHatter: Guys, let's get back to Jamilton._

_Seductress: Please?_

_TurtBoi: Fine._

_AndPeggs: Fine._

_NotSatified: What are they doing right now?_

_TurtBoi: They stopped yelling and are glaring at each other._

_TurtBoi: Wait, they are yelling again._

_NotSatisfied: That’s anticlimactic. What are they fighting about?_

_TurtBoi: Something in French._

_LargeBaguette: Send me a recording. I’ll translate._

_TurtBoi: Okay, one second._

_TurtBoi: ~sent voice memo~_

_LargeBaguette:_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned this to be a one-shot, but AO3 seemed to have other ideas and cut it off. So here is the other part!

_ LargeBaguette: ... (0.0) _

_ TurtBoi: What is it? _

_ NotSatisfied: I want to know _

_ AndPeggs: Me too _

_ MadasaHatter: And me _

_ NotSoCinn: And me _

_ Seductress: Tell me _

_ TaiTaiPren: Tell us _

_ LargeBaguette: They aren’t screaming hatred at each other. _

_ NotSatisfied: What are they screaming?!?! _

_ LargeBaguette: … It’s NSFW, to say the least. _

_ TurtBoi: Are they going to kill each other???? _

_ LargeBaguette: Not exactly… _

_ Seductress: Oh My God… No way. _

_ LargeBaguette: Yes. _

_ MadasaHatter: For real? _

_ LargeBaguette: For Real. _

_ NotSatisfied: Seriously? _

_ AndPeggs: I’ve been waiting for this to happen!!! _

_ TaiTaiPren: I guess he took my advice _

_ NotSoCinn: Ahhh!! It happened! _

_ TurtBoi: Wait, I’m lost. _

 

_ NotSatisfied, AndPeggs, LargeBaguette, TaiTaiPren, MadasaHatter, NotSoCinn, and Seductress have signed off _

 

_ TurtBoi: Guys? _

 

John set his phone down. What did everyone know? He looked up to see that Jefferson was giving Alex a look, who mirrored it. John couldn’t place it. He knocked around his brain to try and register it.

His eyes widened. “Oh my God,” he stood, “no way.” He walked out of his house and to his car.

“No. Nope. Nuh-uh. No way,” he repeated on his drive to  _ The General’ _ .

He walked in to see his friends sitting at their table. He sat down, grabbed one of the drinks, and drained the glass.

“Finally found out?” Angelica asked.

John groaned. “I left them. I got up and left. Now they may be having sex in my house.”

Maria whistled. “I feel bad for you.”

“But, the issue on the table is how they got together and when?” James interrupted. 

“I was wondering that too,” Eliza said.

“Not going there,” John said. He was going to need more to drink.

 

_ Started new chat- Give the Answers _

_ You invited NotSatisfied, AndPeggs, LargeBaguette, TaiTaiPren, MadasaHatter, NotSoCinn, Seductress, WeGettheJobDone, and Mac&BitchPlease _

 

_ MadasaHatter: How long? _

_ WeGettheJobDone: How long, what? _

_ TurtBoi: *Raises brow* You know what _

_ Mac&BitchPlease: You know how I was in Paris for those few years? _

_ MadasaHatter: Yeah. _

_ WeGettheJobDone: And when I went to London to visit Angelica? _

_ NotSatisfied: Yes _

_ WeGettheJobDone: And when I went to France to see the tower? _

_ AndPeggs: Are you saying what I think you are? _

_ Mac&BitchPlease: If you think that we hooked up while we were both in France, then you are right. _

_ TaiTaiPren: That doesn’t make sense. Did you breakup and get back together when you came back? _

_ WeGettheJobDone: Why don’t we explain this in person. Generals at 6? _

_ NotSatisfied: Yes _

_ NotSoCinn: Yeah _

_ Seductress: Yup _

_ LargeBaguette: Oui _

_ TaiTaiPren: Yes _

_ TurtBoi: Yeah _

 

_ Mac&BitchPlease, WeGettheJobDone, TurtBoi, NotSatisfied, AndPeggs, LargeBaguette, TaiTaiPren, MadasaHatter, NotSoCinn, and Seductress have signed off _

  
  


It was awkward, to say the least. When everyone got there, Alex and Jefferson we already there, looking a little disheveled. 

“Don’t tell me you had sex at my house,” John asked.

“No, we went home,” Alex said, a blush on his face. Jefferson looked smug.

“So tell the story,” Angelica said, cutting to the chase.

Alex took a breath and started. “You know when I went to Paris while I visited you, Angelica?”

She nodded.

“We met there. I was walking around and not looking at where I was going and bumped into Thomas,” Alex noticed the weird looks, but continued, “He wasn’t happy. He spoke rapid French at me. I understood every word thanks to Laf.

“I guess he didn’t expect me to know what he was saying-”

“I didn’t.”

“And got dumbfounded when I replied back perfectly,” Alex said.

Jefferson scoffed. “Hardly perfect.”

Alex swatted Jefferson. “As I was saying, I storm off in anger and go back to my hotel. The next morning, I run into him again. We talked and he showed me around. Then we went out for dinner and the rest is history,” he finished.

“But that was five years ago,” James said.

“Yes, and we have been together ever since,” Jefferson said.

“Why not tell us?” Eliza asked.

“It was around the time that we broke up and then it kind of stayed hidden,” Alex answered.

“Then why do you still argue all the time?” John asked.

“Because he’s an idiot,” Jefferson said.

“No, I’m not!” Alex crossed his arms and pouted.

“See?” Jefferson teased, wrapping an arm around him.

John still couldn’t believe it. Alex and Jefferson, together. The two people he would least think of being together. 

“So what now?” Hercules asked.

Everyone shrugged.

Lafayette stood, a drink in hand. “Raise a glass to Alex and Thomas. While this is unexpected, I give my congratulations to the both of you.”

Glasses from each person, sans Alex and Thomas, rose in suit. “Alex and Thomas!”

Alex hid his blushing face in Thomas’ chest. John was glad that his friend was happy.

After all, Alex and Thomas had each other.

~~~

Later that evening, Alex and Thomas were cuddled in bed. Thomas was playing with Alex’s hand.

“Should we tell them about the other thing?” Alex asked.

Thomas thought for a second. “Not yet. Let them get used to us together before we drop that bomb.”

Alex giggled. “I can’t wait to see how they react to that.”

Thomas agreed and leaned down to kiss Alex. Their hand’s tangled, metal glinting off of Alex’s.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you see this, please. I know it says that I posted it, but on my side, it only has the first line.
> 
> EDIT: I contacted AO3 and am waiting for a response. I apologize. I am doing my best to get this chapter up. I tried again, so please let me know if you can see it now.


End file.
